ses silences me tuent
by veronique2
Summary: André et Oscar ne communiquent plus et s'évitent...jusqu'où cela peut-il aller? ANDRE/OSCAR
1. Chapter 1

TITRE: Ses silences me tuent

CATEGORIE: romance/angst (-un peu d'humour)

COUPLE (s): Andre/Oscar

REVIEWS: Avec plaisir, bonnes et mauvaises mais pour les mauvaises soyez construtifs, toutes reviews bêtement méchante et gratuite sera supprimée.

RATING: adolescent.

DISCLAIMER: Lady Oscar ( la rose de Versailles) appartient à son seul auteur Riyoko Ikeda et TMS .Je n'en ai pas les droits. Ceci est une fiction écrite par un fan pour les fans qui n'a aucune autre intention que de distraire et n'en retire aucun bénéfice. : .

NOTES DE L'AUTEUR :L'histoire se situes après le masque noir et juste avant que Fersen ne vienne voir oscar et lui dire qu'il sait qu'Oscar était la jeune femme du bal, pour début et va continuer avec ça.

**Chapitre 1**

C'était au petit matin, Oscar prenait avec Grand-mère et André son petit déjeuner. Le silence régnait à table contrairement aux jours glorieux ou les rires fusaient. Grand-mère soupirait. Les deux jeunes gens ne s'étaient adressés la parole qu'une seule fois, et le simple « passe moi le beurre » d'André à Oscar avait failli tourner au pugilat si Grand-mère n'était pas intervenue.  
Des mois que la situation se dégrader entre eux, doucement mais surement. Grand-mère s'en inquiétait vivement.  
Oscar venait de se lever de table.  
« Je n'ai pas besoin de toi aujourd'hui, je vais aller me promener seule » affirma t'elle d'un ton peu généreux.  
Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil à André qui continuait de boire son café.  
Il délaissa sa tasse quelque secondes pour dire un pénible

« Comme tu voudras Oscar ».

La jeune femme sorti d'un pas rapide et décidé. Le regard d'André put alors échapper quelques signes de tristesse .

Grand-mère claqua son couteau contre la table.

« Allez –vous me dire ce qui se passe ? Vous êtes disputés ? Je ne supporte plus cette ambiance qu'il y a depuis des mois. Je pensais que cela aller s'arranger mais plus les jours passent plus la situation dégénère. »

André se leva de sa chaise pour poser sa tasse dans l'évier.

« Vas tu me répondre André ? Tes silences m'insupportent mon enfant ! »

« Il ne se passe rien Grand-mère, je t'assure, nous ne nous sommes pas disputés. Je te le jure »

« Alors expliques moi ? »

« Que veux tu on ne peut pas rester toute sa vie des gamins insouciants. C'est la vie et ses obligations qui prend le dessus »

« André, je vais te dire une chose, la vie ne sépare pas les gens que si il la laisse faire. C'est une excuse lamentable de ta part. Je ne t'ai pas éduquer ainsi, et la petite Oscar non plus d'ailleurs »

André ne l'écoutait déjà plus. Il prit sa veste qu'il enfila et s'en alla d'un pas lourd et fatigué.

« Tu m'écoutes André ? »

« Oui, oui » fit' il « Les cheveux m'attendent »

Grand-mère le regarda partir impuissante.

A l'écurie André brossait son cheval avec attention et concentration. Les questions de Grand-mère résonnait dans sa tête.

« Non, Grand mère, je ne t'ai pas menti, Il n y a pas eu de dispute. Mais plus rien ne peut plus être comme avant. Je souffre le martyre depuis qu'Oscar n'a d'yeux que pour Fersen. Depuis qu'elle ne pense qu'à lui nuit et jour et comme si ma peine n'était pas assez grande encore voila que le destin s'est acharné sur moi en me prenant une partie de ma vue. Je suis obligé de cacher mon œil blessé sous mes cheveux et Oscar , oscar qu'elle mouche la pique donc, elle ne cesse de me parler sèchement, froidement, sans compter ses provocations incessantes et stupide pour la plus part du temps. Qu'il a-t-il donc Oscar, ton beau suédois ne voit que sa reine alors tu passes tes nerfs sur moi. ? C'est ça ? Pour 

l'instant je joue l'indifférence Oscar met prend garde a ne pas aller trop loin car je bouillonne à l'intérieur ».

Le temps s'écoulait rapidement et lorsqu'Oscar entra dans l'écurie telle une tornade. Elle vit André nettoyer les sabots de son cheval. Elle attacha son cheval. Il lui sourit comme si de rien n'était et d'un ton enjoué lui demanda

« As-tu passé une bonne journée Oscar »

Elle le regarda froidement. Le cœur d'André se serra mais il ne le montra pas.

« Certainement plus agréable que la tienne, c'est incroyable que tu sois encore à l écurie à cette heure ! C'est la compagnie de ces chers chevaux que tu adores tant dont tu ne peux te passer ou bien tu es simplement lent au travail ? »

Oscar n'attendit pas sa réponse pour sortir d'un pas rageur de l'écurie. Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent. André vidait le petit seau d'eau sale dans la cour lorsqu'il l'entendit : Le son du piano et cette musique qui sonnait pour lui comme un requiem. Oscar ces derniers temps ne cessait de jouer cette mélodie empreinte du fureur et de mélancolie. Oscar pensait à Fersen. Fersen, encore et toujours lui. André serra les poings tout en regardant en direction de la chambre de son amie d'enfance. Il haïssait cette musique, tout comme sa partition elle l'emplissait de colère et d'une immense tristesse.

Après le dîner , alors que tous étaient dans leur appartement, Grand-mère vint déranger Oscar pour lui dire que le comte Axel deFersen l'attendait dans le salon.

A ces mot le cœur d'Oscar s'emballa. Avant de descendre, elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil dans le miroir pour voir si elle était présentable. Dans le couloir elle croisa André qui revenait d'apporter du vin au comte. Leur regard se croisa mais aucun des deux ne laissa transparaître une quelque conque émotions. Ils passèrent l'un à coté de l'autre comme deux étrangers.

Lorsqu'Oscar entra dans la pièce. Fersen se leva.

Les minutes passaient et ils avaient discutés de tout et de rien . Oscar ne se sentait pas à l'aise malgré tous les efforts qu'elle fournissait. Son cœur était battant, elle sentait que quelque chose aller se passer et son mauvais pressentiment pris forme lorsque Fersen lui saisit le bras et la démasqua

Oscar qui n'avait pourtant pas l'habitude de fuir, fut prise de panique devant le fait et sorti de la pièce en larmes. Elle se sentait humiliée honteuse, découverte et fragile. André qui avait assisté à toute scène était pâle comme un linge, ainsi le comte venait de tout découvrir. Il était pétrifié d'horreur à l'idée de ce qui allait se passer maintenant. Il aurait aimé intervenir mais ne pouvait strictement rien faire pour aider son amie. Pendant ce temps Oscar dehors avait été rejoint par Fersen.

« Allez-vous en, je vous en prie » implora Oscar en larmes.  
« Je ne partirai pas Oscar, pas sans être venu ce que je voulais vous dire, Oscar je vous demande de bien réfléchir à ma question »

« Fersen partez, ne voyez –vous pas dans quel embarras je me trouve »

« Oscar épousez –moi, devenez ma femme »

Les yeux d'Oscar s'écarquillèrent sous le choc de la demande. Elle se retourna face à Fersen tel un automate. Fersen lui saisit la main et la baisa chastement.

« Réfléchissez-y Oscar , je ne veux aucune réponse de votre part maintenant »

Fersen la salua et prit congés d'elle. Oscar restait là muette au fur et mesure qu'il s'éloignait.


	2. Chapter 2

Oscar ramassait les bouts de verres cassés sur le sol. L'esprit encore embrouillé par tout ce qui venait de se passer. Elle se concentrait sur chaque morceau de verres éparpillés pour éviter de réfléchir.  
André s'avança péniblement vers elle . Elle sentit sa présence immédiatement et son corps s'emplit de tensions.

« Tu veux que je t'aide Oscar »  
« Non » rétorqua t'elle  
« Très bien, bonne nuit Oscar » fit t'il en tournant les talons.

« Attends ! C'est tout ce que tu as à me dire ? » dit elle avec un regard plein de violence.

André n'était pas d'humeur à jouer les souffre douleurs .

« Je t'ai proposé mon aide Oscar »

« Je sais et je n'en ai pas besoin » rétorqua t'elle aussitôt.

« Bien, alors bonne nuit Oscar » répéta André.

Oscar se releva furibonde !

« Tu ne veux pas savoir ce que Fersen m'a demandé ? » André s'arrêta, le dos tourné à Oscar il ne répondit rien. Oscar continua alors :

« Il m'a demandé de l'épouser André, il veut que je devienne sa femme »

A ces mots il ne bougea pas. Il resta le dos tourné , silencieux quelques secondes avant d'enfin pouvoir réussir à dire d'une voix assurée .

« Je suis content pour toi Oscar, mes félicitations »

Oscar ne répondit rien, le silence devenait pesant et André n'avait qu'une seule envie se réfugier dans sa chambre pour laisser son cœur hurler de douleur. Si il s'était retourné, il aurait probablement vous les yeux de la femme qu'il aimait lui lancer un regard noir et plein de fureur.

« Bonne nuit Oscar »

Il n'en fallu pas plus pour Oscar pour se jeter violemment sur son ami d'enfance et l'empoigner par le col. André qui n'avait pas prévu cette réaction se retrouva vite plaqué contre le mur. Le regard surpris.

« Qu'est ce qui te prends Oscar, tu es folle ? » s'énerva t'il quelque peu.

« Tu oses me dire ça ! Tu n'as que cela à me demander, si je suis folle ? Je te dis que Fersen m'a demande en mariage et c'est cela que tu me réponds André ? »

« Je ne comprends pas, n'est ce pas ce que tu désires ? Qu'attendais tu donc de moi ? »

« Des questions, des argumentations, du dialogue ! Comme tu n'as jamais manqué de le faire autrefois ! Avant tu avais ton opinion sur la moindre chose et tu m'en faisais part ! L'André d'antant m'aurait demandé ce que j'en pensais, ce qui allait se passer ? Si une fois marié j'allais gardé l'uniforme ? Si j'allais partir en Suède, si j'étais bien consciente de ce que cela pourrait impliquer… » Avec ses derniers mots, Oscar lâcha le col d'André qui restait toujours muet.

Elle le regarda plus tristement « Aujourd'hui, tu n'en as plus rien à faire, tu passes des heures avec tes chevaux, des heures en haut du clocher à m éviter ! Tu crois que je suis idiote , que je n'ai pas remarqué ton petit manège ? » à ces derniers mots, le ton d'Oscar s'emportait de nouveau.

« Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois Oscar, c'est juste que je ne pensais pas que mon avis pouvait t'importer sur le sujet ? »  


« Et depuis quand t'en soucis tu ? Ca ne t'as jamais dérangé avant ? Tu me caches la vérité et j'en souffre terriblement, tu crois que je suis aveugle ? Tu as le droit de m'en vouloir, tu as le droit de me crier dessus, mais cet indifférence est le pire des châtiments. »

« De quoi parles tu Oscar ? »

« Tu le sais très bien, je n'arrive pas moi-même à me pardonner alors comment le pourrais tu ? A cause de moi tu as perdu un œil André et je sens bien que depuis ce jour là, tout à changer entre nous. »

Les larmes coulèrent sur le visage d'Oscar.

« Tout est ma faute, si je n'avais pas été stupide et entêtée, si j'avais tiré au moment ou il fallait, si je n'étais pas allée chercher le masque noir , tu n'auras pas prit de risque supplémentaires pour ton œil »

André la regardait médusé. L'espace d'un instant il avait cru qu'elle avait mis à jour ses sentiments, mais il n'en était rien .

« Oscar, tu te trompes, tu n'es en rien responsable de se qui met arriver, j'ai pris les décisions en adulte responsable et je ne t'en veux nullement ce qui m'est arrivé n'est pas de ta faute. Je t'interdis de penser une chose pareille ! »

« Pourtant. »  
« Non Oscar, chasse ses idées noires et stupides de ton esprit ! » dit t'il d'un ton ferme et assuré avant de lui sourire tendrement pour reprendre plus doucement

« Ce n'est pas de ta faute ». Il hésita un instant mais l'occasion était trop belle . Il la serra dans ses bras. Oscar se blottit contre lui. Ses larmes s'arrêtèrent de couler.

C'est Grand-mère qui vint interrompre l'embrassade en voyant l'était de la pièce.

« Mais que s'est t'il passé ici ? »  
Oscar et André se séparèrent immédiatement.

«André ne reste pas planté là ! Viens m'aider a ramasser »ordonna t'elle.

« Euh oui oui »

« je vais vous aider aussi »

« Non oscar, ce n'est pas toi de faire ca »

Qu'importe ce qu'avait dit Grand-mère, elle s'agenouilla tout de même auprès d'eux.

Elle lança un rapide coup d'œil à Andre et eut un petit sourire que celui ne remarqua pas.

« Tout va pouvoir redevenir comme avant » pensa t'elle.

A Suivre


	3. Chapter 3

Oscar regagna sa chambre et s'écroula sur son lit.

« Quelle soirée ! » pensa t'elle, « Au moins, cette histoire avec André est réglée » puis soudain lui revint en mémoire les mots de Fersen :

« Oscar voulez vous m'épousez ? »

Elle se releva brusquement. Comment avait t'elle pu oublier la demande en mariage de Fersen ?

« Fersen » pensa t'elle. Elle resta dans sa position assise.

« Qu'est ce que je vais bien pouvoir lui dire ? Dans quel pétrin je me suis encore fourrée ? Et dieu sait que j'en ai rêvé de cette demande en mariage. Dans ses rêves, je sautais dans vos bras, vous m'enlaciez et m'embrassiez et je vous disais oui. Oh Fersen, comment avez-vous osez ? N'aimez vous donc point la Reine ? Serais je parvenu ce soir là à vous séduire ? Je ne me comprend pas ! Cela aurait du être la plus belle chose de ma vie, votre demande, pourtant alors que j'étais acculée a ma honte et à ma faiblesse à cause de la faiblesse de mes sentiments pour vous, la seule chose qui m'est venue en tête lorsque j'ai entendu vos mots fut « Non pas ça ! »

Oscar se laissa tomber sur son lit cette fois.

« C'était comme si cette phrase avait immédiatement rompu le charme qui m'avait envouté. A quoi je joue vraiment ? Je me demande si je vous ai jamais vraiment aimé ? Qu'était ce ? De la luxure ? Non, je sais qu'il y avait bien plus, vous étiez plus qu'un fantasme. Je me sentais si proche de vous. Oh Oscar cesse de te tourmenter, la soirée fut longue. Demain tu en discuteras tranquillement avec André » se dit t'elle.

Oscar sourit « oui, il saura me guider et me conseiller, à y voir plus claire dans mon cœur comme il a toujours su faire. Je suis si contente que tout soit arrangé entre nous. Je ne supportais plus ses silences. »

Oscar ferma les yeux. Elle repensa au moment où elle était dans les bras d'André et qui lui avait dit que ce n'était pas de sa faute.

Elle prit son oreiller qu'elle pressa contre sa poitrine en souriant « Merci André, si tu savais comme c'est important pour moi ».

Oscar s'endormit dans les bras de son coussin .

De son coté la nuit d'André était moins tranquille. Il n'arrivait pas à dormir. Ainsi Fersen avait demandé Oscar en mariage. Oscar allait épouser Fersen. Il ne pouvait pas se faire à cette idée. Ce soir il avait pris Oscar dans ses bras. Oscar qui pensait qui lui en voulait pour l'accident avec le masque noir. Il ne comprenait pas comment Oscar avait pu en arriver à cette conclusion ? Ne lui avait t'il pas dit alors, qu'il avait préfére que ce fut lui qui soit blesser et pas elle. N'avait t'il pas été assez claire pour lui signifier qu'elle n'était aucunement responsable ?  
Il ferma les yeux un bref instant et vu Oscar dans les bras de Fersen, entrain de lui dire « oui je le veux ». Il se releva d'un bond. Comment allait t'il endurer tout cela ?

Une pensée folle , la pensée de la dernière chance l'anima. Et si il se rendait dès à présent dans les appartements d'Oscar pour lui avouer son amour ! Il se leva du lit précipitamment ouvrit la porte quand l'image d'Oscar vêtue en robe pour aller séduire le beau comte suédois lui revint en mémoire. Pour lui , elle était devenue l'espace d'un soir, une femme. A quoi servirait t'il d'aller lui crier son amour ? C'était une cause perdue d'avance. Elle aimait Fersen et ce fou l'avait demandé en mariage. Il referma la porte. Les larmes aux yeux.

Le lendemain, Oscar se leva de très bonne humeur . Elle avait le cœur léger et cela faisait longtemps que cela ne lui était pas arrivé.

Lorsqu'elle arriva en cuisine, c'est avec un sourire éclatant que son bonjour retentit. Grand-mère perçût tout de suite le changement et en fut ravie.

« Eh bien ma petite Oscar cela faisait longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vu si radieuse »

« Merci, » fit Oscar en prenant une pomme. Elle regarda André qui avait comme la veille les yeux fixés sur son café.

« Et toi André ? As-tu passé une bonne nuit ? Ca te dirait de galoper un peu avec moi tout à l'heure ? »

La joie d'Oscar était belle à voir et pourtant plus Oscar était radieuse, plus le cœur d'André saignait. Il savait une chose, il n'était pas question qu'il aille galoper avec Oscar aujourd'hui, il devait prendre un peu de temps pour digérer les événements qui allaient bientôt le séparer pour toujours de sa bien aimée. Il devait prendre du recul pour composer un visage plus avenant enthousiaste et à l'écoute.

« Je suis désolée, j'ai encore beaucoup de travail avec les chevaux »

Oscar ne se démonta pas pour autant, après tout leur problèmes étaient réglés et ne prit pas la mouche.

« Très bien , alors après ton travail, viens me voir, nous ferons quelques parties de cartes et j'ai besoin de te parler »

« Ecoutes Oscar, je ne pense pas que je pourrais venir ce soir, je vais finir tard et je serais trop fatigué »

Soudain un doute parcourut Oscar.

« Très bien » dit-elle.

Toute l'après midi, elle songea à comment elle allait pouvoir répondre à la demande de Fersen par la négative sans froisser celui-ci. Après tout , tout était de sa faute. Elle regardait de sa fenêtre André faire des allées et venues. A un moment, elle lui fit un large sourire et un petit signe de la main, lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent. Cependant André répondit avec un sourire absent. Il était loin le temps où dans cette situation il s'arrêtait pour lui faire de grande signes puis le pitre ce qui la faisait irrémédiablement rire. Oscar s'éloigna de la fenêtre. Le comportement d'André a son égard n'avait pas changé. Elle se rendait à l'évidence.

Elle décida de prendre se déjeuner à la cuisine, sachant qu'André y serait aussi. Elle constata avec dépit et tristesse que son ami d'enfance continuait son mutisme pire lorsqu'il tentait de lui parler comme bien des fois ces derniers mois, cela sonnait faux.

Dans l'après midi, elle tenait plus en place et fonça aux écuries. André donnait une carotte à un cheval.

« André ! » dit t'elle furieuse.

« Qui a-t-il Oscar » demanda t'il surpris

« Je pensais que tout était réglé entre nous ? Que tu ne m'en voulais pas ? »

« Mais c'est le cas Oscar, je ne t'ai pas menti ? »

« Alors pourquoi ton comportement n'a-t-il pas changé a mon égard ? »

« Comment ca, dit André, je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles » continua t'il maladroitement.

« Tu te moques de moi ? »

« Mais non Oscar, je suis juste très prit par mon travail, les chevaux demandent beaucoup de temps »

« Magnifique je passe après les chevaux » hurla Oscar  


« Mais enfin, ca ne sert a rien de t'énerver comme ca ! Calme toi Oscar » dit t'il calmement d'un ton presque paternel qu'elle ne supportait pas en cet instant.

Elle se rua sur André pour lui donner une magistrale gifle qui laissa André sous le choc. Oscar se précipita vers la sortie avant qu'André ne puissent voir les larmes couler sur son visage.

« Je le hais » pensait t'elle « Je le hais »

C'est alors que dans sa fuite , elle se buta contre Fersen qui stoppa sa course par la même occasion .

« Mais Oscar vous pleurez ? »

a suivre


	4. Chapter 4

Oscar et Axel de Fersen était installés au petit salon. Oscar essuyait ses larmes péniblement.

« Décidément, Oscar, ces derniers temps, je ne fais que de vous voir en larmes, j'espère que ce n'est pas ma personne et ce que je vous ai proposé hier soir qui sont la cause de celle-ci »

Oscar souriait légèrement.

« Non Monsieur de Fersen, soyez tranquille, ce n'est en rien votre faute »

« Alors mon amie, a qui en revient la responsabilité, je vous prie, vous pouvez tout de me dire Oscar » Dit Fersen d'un ton doux et rassurant.

Oscar fixait se sourire réconfortant.

« Merci, mais je ne veux pas vous ennuyer avec des futilités »

« Des futilités Oscar, même hier vos yeux n'étaient aussi rouges, des futilités ne vous ferez pas pleurer de la sorte mon amie. »

Oscar rendit les armes très vite, elle savait qu'elle pouvait avoir confiance en Fersen et son cœur avait tant besoin de s'épancher.

« Je me suis disputé avec André »

« Oh » fit Fersen assez surpris . Il pensait en effet à une situation bien plus grave .

« Oscar, vous êtes amis de longue date, vous allez vous réconcilier très vite, j'en suis sure »

« Je ne sais pas…Je ne le reconnais plus ces derniers temps »

« Quel était le motif de cette dispute Oscar ? »

« Si seulement moi-même je le savais »

« Pardon, avant tout été clair, au moindre soucis nous communiquions, même si on en venait aux poings parfois, tout était clair » soupira t'elle.

« Vous en veniez au poings » fit Fersen interloqué

Oscar souriat

« Oui, oh vous savez ce n'est pas tout, une fois monsieur André avait prit la mouche pour une remarque de rien du tout, il m'a jeté l'eau de la carafe qui se trouvait sur la table au visage ! »

« Comment ! » fit Fersen outré. « Mais de quel droit… » Oscar l'interrompit

« Vous auriez vous comment je ne me suis pas laissez faire, il a prit la soupière froide, je peux vous le dire » Oscar riait presque en repensant à cette mémorable dispute. Fersen avait un peu de mal à suivre la logique de pensée de la jeune femme.

« C'était le bon temps, le temps où il ne se terrait pas dans ce mur du silence. Ce n'est pas faute de le provoquer pourtant » le sourire d'Oscar retomba.

« Oscar »

« Je crois que maintenant quoi que je fasse, je lui suis totalement indifférente, le pire , le pire de tout Fersen c'est quand il me parle comme si de rien n'était avec un ton faussement tout va pas le mieux c'est horrible. Et plus il agit de cette façon plus je m'énerve et je suis désagréable et glaciale »

« Pourquoi ne pas tenter une explication à cœur ouvert ? »

« Croyez vous que je n'ai pas tenté Fersen ? Hier encore je lui ai demandé si c'était à cause de ce qui est arrivé à son œil, il m'a certifié que non, alors si ce n'est pas cela qu'est ce que c'est, qu'ai-je fais de si horrible pour mériter ce silence depuis des mois ? »

Cette fois ci Oscar, ne pouvez réprimer ces larmes.

« Ses silences me tuent Fersen, ils me tuent »

Fersen se leva et prit la main de la jeune femme.

« Allons il doit bien y avoir une raison raisonnable a tout ceci, André me semble quelqu'un plein de raison »

« C'est aussi une belle tête de mule croyez moi » fit t'elle en essayant de reprendre su poil de la bête .

« J'avoue que je ne le connais pas aussi bien que vous , allons séchez ses larmes, reprenez courage et tenter encore de lui demander des explications »

« J'en ai assez d'être rejetée, je suis lasse de me buter contre son mur et avec la magistrale gifle que je lui ai donné tout à l'heure, ce n'est pas la peine, il doit me haïr maintenant, jamais je ne l'ai giflé Fersen. Nous nous sommes battus maintes fois c'est vrai, mais gifler de la sorte , jamais. J étais si hors de moi »

« Oscar, désirez – vous que j'aille lui parler ? »

« Non, surtout pas, je vous en prie Fersen ne lui dites rien. »

« Comme vous voudrez »

« Restez en notre compagnie ce soir Fersen, voulez vous bien rester une nuit au château ? Grand-mère vous préparera une chambre »

« Ce serait avec plaisir »  
« Oscar avait vous réfléchit à ma demande ? »

« Oh Fersen, je.. »

« Je comprend prenez votre temps »

Une heure plus tard, Grand-mère entra dans l'écurie pour constater un André qui ne travaillait pas le moins du monde mais restait la prostré dans un mutisme complet.

« André ! C'est comme ça que tu travailles ? »

Puis elle constata la marque rouge de gifle d'Oscar

« Qu'est t'il arrivé a ta joue ? Elle si rouge »

« Laisse moi Grand-mère »

« Il n'en ai pas question, tu vas venir m'aider a arranger la chambre de notre invité »

« Notre invité ? »

« Oh mais c'est vrai que tu n'es pas au courant. Monsieur de Fersen est arrivé il y a une heure de cela et va passez la nuit au château. »

« Comment ? »

« Tu devrais allez le saluer d'ailleurs »

« Plus tard »

« Tout de suite, je n'ai pas élevé un vaurien, malotru comme tu l'es devenu depuis ces quelques mois, il va falloir qu'on parle sérieusement André de ce qui ne va pas. »

Grand-mère prit la main d'André. Il la regarda tendrement et d'un ton doux elle dit

« Je me fais de soucis pour toi mon enfant »


	5. Chapter 5

André entra dans le petit salon. Fersen est assis auprès d'Oscar . Il lui tenait la main. Oscar n'osait pas relever la tête et serrer plus for la main de Fersen . André le remarqua immédiatement.

« Je vous salue Fersen comment allez-vous ? » D'un ton hypocrite.

« Ma foi, très bien mon cher André » Fersen se sentait dans une position fort désagréable. L'atmosphère à couper au couteau était palpable.

«Avez-vous besoin de quoi que ce soit ? »

« Non »

« Très bien permettez moi donc de disposer »

Oscar releva brusquement la tête. Elle n'allait tout de même rester comme sa tête baissée comme une pauvre malheureuse. Elle avait un regain d'énergie, qu'avait t'elle fait de mal après tout ? Elle l'avait giflé soit, mais qui était le plus goujat des deux ?Surement pas elle.  
Fersen tourna la tête vers Oscar qui fixait André. Mais André ne la regarda pas une seule fois.

« Bonne soirée » termina ce dernier.

André sorti de la pièce. Oscar se leva brutalement de l'étroite banquette.

« Vous avez vu Fersen ! Son comportement »

« En effet, j'ai connu André plus aimable. Je dois bien l'avouer »

« Pas une seule fois, il ne m'a regardé ! j'aurais pu être invisible. » s'énerva t'elle.

Fersen se leva à son tour.

« Oscar, il vous faut vous détendre et vous calmer »

« Je ne peux, je suis désolée, il va finir pas me rendre folle à ce train là »

Fersen n'était pas loin de penser qu'il allait en finir de même pour lui. Lorsqu'il avait prit la route ce matin pour le château des Jarjayes, Il avait pensé à toute sorte de scénario possible mais certainement pas celui là.

« Il va voir de quel bois je me chauffe vraiment ! »

« Oscar non, vous allez empirer la situation, si vous allez le voir dans cet état de nerf »

« Fersen, vous ne comprenez donc pas, ca fait des mois que je ne vis plus en me demandant ce qui lui arrive. Je vous garantie que je vais le faire parler »

Fersen eut un instant d'arrêt après les mot d'Oscar.

« Des mois vous dites que… » mais Oscar ne l'écoutait pas.  
« Laissez- moi Fersen, Laissez-moi lui régler son compte ! Que si je dois le perdre pour de bon qu'au moins je me sois battue jusqu'au bout »

« Oscar mais de quoi parlez vous, perdre André ? »

Fersen était débordé par le tempérament soudainement fougueux d'Oscar, alors qu'il n'y avait pas encore quelques minutes, elle pleurait à chaudes larmes.

« Donnez –moi votre épée que j'en finisse avec ce scélérat qui ose piétiné mes sentiments de la sorte »

Fersen qui vit a quel point dans le regard d'Oscar que celle-ci était sérieuse, ne lui proposa évidemment pas son épée et la retint dans son élan pour le lui prendre.

« Oscar, vous perdez la raison cette fois, je ne vous reconnais plus calmez –vous »

« Donnez – moi votre épée Fersen »

Oscar était entrain dans une frénésie qui effraya Fersen. Il la gifla. Oscar se figea.

« Pardonnez- ce geste mon amie mais vous deviez recouvrir la raison »

Oscar s'écroula sur la banquette.

« C'est à moi de m'excuser Fersen. Je suis complètement perdue et à bout. Quelle honte de me comporter ainsi devant vous »

« Ce n'est pas grave Oscar »

« C'est moi qui suis confus à vrai dire ! »

« Comment cela ? » s'étonna Oscar

« Eh bien d'avoir pu croire que ce soir là vous étiez venue habillée de la sorte pour moi, alors que manifestement votre cœur appartient à André »

« Que dites vous »

« N'ayez craintes, je sais ce que c'est que d'aimer quelqu'un qui n'est pas de sa condition, mais votre cas à certainement plus d'espoirs que le mien n'en aura jamais »

« Je ne vous suis plus »

« Oscar,n'essayez pas de me le cacher plus longtemps, c'est vrai que j'étais un peu long à comprendre mais vous savez je ne suis pas idiot. Depuis quand André et vous êtes amants ? »

« Comment ! Fersen , mais vous n'y pensez pas ! » s'indigna Oscar

« Pardon ? »

« André et moi nous ne sommes pas amants. Avez –vous perdu la tête »

«Mais enfin Oscar, c'est moi qui ne comprend plus, dans ce cas, il me semble que j'assiste là plus à une véritable crise de couple qu'a une dispute entre amis d'enfance. Vos paroles Oscar sont sans ambigüités »

« Vous m'en voyez étonnée, je ne comprend pas ce qui peut bien vous faire croire cela »

« Alors permettez moi de vous citer, « Ses silences me tuent » « cela fait des mois que je ne vis plus » « Que si je dois le perdre pour de bon qu'au moins je me sois battue jusqu'au bout » « que j'en finisse avec ce scélérat qui ose piétiné mes sentiments de la sorte »

Oscar regarda Fersen médusée, elle n'avait pas pu dire cela ? Et pourtant elle du admettre que c'était bien ces mêmes mots qui étaient sortis de sa bouche quelques instants auparavant.

« Et je passerai sur vos pleurs Oscar, alors cessez de me mentir »

Oscar soupira.

« Je ne vous ai pas menti Fersen, André et moi nous ne sommes nullement des amants »

« Oh » Soudain Fersen comprit son impair.

Oscar restait là à fixer la fenêtre en face d'elle.

« Excusez ma maladresse Oscar, je pensais sincèrement »

« Non, » fit t'elle sèchement. Elle se rendit compte du ton de sa réponse et ajouta « Pardonnez –moi, je ne voulez pas me montrer si rude »

« Le lui avait vous dit au moins ? tout l'intérêt que vous lui portiez ? »

« Encore aurait t'il fallu que je m'en aperçoive » fit t'elle misérablement.

« Au moins nous progressons, vous l'admettez »

« Comment est ce possible Fersen, de ne pas se rendre compte de ses choses là ? »

« Eh bien, il a toujours été à vos cotés, nuit et jour il était auprès de vous. Avez-vous déjà été séparer de lui Oscar ? »

« Non pas depuis notre rencontre »

« Ceci explique cela »

« Mais tout de même »

« Il y aussi parfois que l'on refuse de voir les signes »

« Les signes ? »  
« votre situation, votre vie d'homme en tant que femme, plus sa condition inferieure à la votre, tout cela peuvent être des blocages inconscients de votre part »

« Alors pourquoi maintenant »

« Vous me l'avez dit tout à l'heure, vous avez peur pour la première fois de le perdre »

« C'est faux, Fersen, ce n'est pas la première fois, vous rappelez vous ce jour ou lorsque Marie Antoinette encore dauphine était tombé du cheval. Le roi voulait châtiait André »

« Je me souviens fort bien de ce jour la et de votre action »

« Si vous saviez comme j'ai eu peur ce jour là, sans comptez le jour où il a perdu son œil » la voix d'Oscar tremblait « J'aurai donner n'importe quoi ce jour la, pour qu'il retrouve l'usage de son œil et pourtant ca ne m'était jamais venu à l'esprit alors comment l'expliquez vous ? »

« Ces événements dramatique Oscar sont très différent néanmoins de ce qui se passe aujourd'hui, Oscar, André ne s'était jamais physiquement ou émotionnellement éloigné de vous de son propre chef. »

A ces mots les yeux d'Oscar se couvrirent de tristesse et d'angoisse.

« Vous devez lui avouer vos sentiments »

« Impossible, il va me rejeter, je n'y survivrai pas. J'arrive à peine à gérer ses silences , un refus serait ma mort assurée »

« Allons où est passé l'intrépide Colonel que je connais »

« l'intrépide Colonel » répéta ironiquement Oscar « Je ne sais pas où il est mais j'aurais bien besoin de lui maintenant »


	6. Chapter 6

Fersen regarda Oscar souriant et plein d'espoir.

« Je sais que vous pouvez y arriver Oscar »

Oscar soupira.

« Il ne m'aime pas Fersen, c'est inutile, il m'a toujours vu comme…Comme sa sœur au mieux, enfin je suppose. Regardez-moi, je n'ai rien de féminin, j'ai plutôt un sale caractère aussi, quel homme voudrez de moi ? »

« Moi, je voulais »

« Fersen, vous ne me connaissez pas aussi bien que vous le croyez, vous n'avez toujours vu que les bons cotés de ma personne »

« Croyez-moi, ma chère , je commence depuis cet après midi à percevoir les autres… » osa t'il avec un petit ton moqueur

« Fersen !! » fit Oscar un brin outragée avant d'éclater de rire. Le comte se mit à rire également.

Qu'il était bon pensait t'il de voir enfin Oscar quitter un instant ses tourments.

C'est à ce moment, qu'André entra dans la pièce. Les rires résonnaient et il ne put parler tout de suite devant ce spectacle de complicité.

Oscar et Fersen, sur l'étroite banquette, lui lui tenant la main, et ils riaient aux éclats. Son Oscar était heureuse, ce matin, elle s'étaient levée d'une humeur joyeuse aussi. Nul doute qu'Oscar avait trouvé en la personne de Fersen le bonheur. Il se disait qu'il fallait qu'il soit heureux pour elle. Voir Oscar si heureuse, n'était ce pas ce qu'il désirait tant ? Même si il n'était pas à la source de cette joie. Il soupira lourdement. Son cœur était broyé de douleur. Il aurait voulu hurler sa misère pour l'exorciser mais cela lui était impossible.

« Le diner est servi » lança t'il d'un ton indifférent.

Les rires se tuent. Oscar et Fersen tournèrent la tête en direction d'André. Oscar croisa un bref instant le regard d'André qui détourna rapidement les yeux et partit aussitôt . Il n'en fallu pas plus que pour que la joie d'Oscar céda immédiatement place à une immense peine que Fersen remarqua aussitôt.

« Allons Oscar »

« Vous avez vu tout comme moi Fersen »

« Mon amie, si vous ne lui dites rien, cela ne va être que le début de vos souffrances »

« C'est au dessus de mes forces. Je sais qu'il n'a pas le moindre sentiment pour moi »

« Comment pouvez vous le savoir ?Lisez-vous dans ses pensées ? »

« Ah un moment j'aurais pu vous dire « presque » mais que ce temps est loin »

« Alors, peut être est t'il plongé dans les mêmes abimes que vous ? »

« Je ne pense pas, il me l'aurait dit depuis longtemps si il m'aimait. L'homme n'a pas peur d'avouer ses choses là, c'est même toujours lui qui doit en faire la démarche, et croyez-moi il n'a jamais rien fait »

« Oscar, quel vision de l'homme avez –vous là ? Sachez-que nous autres les hommes nous sommes toujours très angoissé à l'idée d'avouer nos sentiments, nous avons-nous aussi la peur d'être rejetés par la femme que nous aimons. Ce n'est pas aussi facile que vous semblez le croire. »

Oscar fut sincèrement surprise.

« De plus vous oubliez son rang et le votre, comment oserez t'il, lui un roturier , votre serviteur vous déclarer sa flamme. J'ai bien compris Oscar qu'il avait bien plus qu'aucune personne de sa condition, plus de liberté de langage et d'action avec vous mais je pense qu'il a tout de même des limites qu'il ne s'autorisera jamais à dépasser »

« Vous avez raison »

« Que croyez –vous Oscar, c'est sa majesté la reine , elle-même qui en ce qui nous concerne a fait le premier pas, je n'aurais jamais osé sinon… »

« La Reine ?Elle… »

« Oui, et vous devez faire la même chose »

« A la différence près, que le risque qu'elle a prit était mince, tout votre être criait l'amour que vous lui portiez dans chacun de vos regards »

«Alors, il est temps de réfléchir sur la personne de votre cœur et d'analyser son comportement envers vous. Réfléchissez bien , remontez dans tous les événements que votre mémoire a conserver et voyez maintenant avec votre cœur éclairé si il n'a pas eu pour vous un comportement similaire »

« Maintenant ? »

« Après le diner , je commence a avoir faim »

Oscar acquiesça.

« Merci Monsieur, de toute l'aide et du réconfort que vous m'apportez »

Alors que Fersen et Oscar dinaient tranquillement. C'étaient aussi l'heure du repas pour Grand-mère et André. André d'habitude si vorace, jouait plus avec la nourriture qu'il ne la mangeait.  
« Je crois » dit Grand-mère « qu'il est temps que nous ayons cette discussion »

André ne répondit pas plongé dans ses pensées.

« André, je me fais tant de soucis, ces derniers temps tu n'es plus que l'ombre de toi-même, est ce à cause de ce qui est arrivé a ton œil »

André tourna la tête vers sa grand-mère.

« Ah non, tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi, mais qu'est ce que vous avez tous avec mon œil ! Je vais très bien, je dis pas que c'est évident, mais ce n'est pas la le problème »

« Alors où est le problème mon petit » dit t'elle doucement.

« Oscar est amoureuse de Monsieur de Fersen, et il lui a demande de l'épouser »

« Comment »

« Je t'en prie de me demande pas de répéter »

Grand-mère se tue un instant.

« Je t'avais dit André , combien de fois, je t'ai répété de tenir ta place et ton rang, de ne pas trop t'accrocher à Oscar comme tu le faisais »

« Grand-mère »

« Pardonnes-moi, je sais combien tu souffres mon enfant, mais cela devait arriver un jour où l'autre… »

André retenait ses larmes.

« Allons André, tu dois oublié Oscar et te trouver un joli brin de fille, beau comme tu es… »

« C'est impossible, Grand-mère, je l'aime trop pour pouvoir l'oublier »

« Il n'empêche qu'il va bien falloir, et puis ton comportement à son égard est inamissible »

« Comment ça ? »

« Tu te montres froid et distant, ne vois tu pas qu'elle en souffre, tu n'es peut être pas celui qu'elle aime, mais tu es son ami, je vois bien qu'elle ne comprend pas ce qui t'arrive »

« Je… »

« Vos relations se dégradent de jours en jours et nous vivons tous dans une ambiance excécrable. Même le général l'a remarqué »

« Comment cela ? »

« Il est venu me voir il n'y a pas de cela une semaine, à me demander si je savais si vous vous étiez disputé ? »

« J'ai répondu la vérité que je ne savais rien »

« Il n'avait pas l'air très content, et tu sais à quel point le général s'emporte vite, Oscar tient bien son tempérament de celui-ci, il a même fait allusion à te parler en privé dès son retour, c'est pourquoi, je me devais de tirer tout cela au clair »

« Je vois, ne t'inquiètes pas Grand-mère, je vais prendre les dispositions nécessaires. »

« Bien, parce qu'il ne devrait plus tarder à rentrer »

a suivre

Oscar et Fersen étaient de retour dans le petit salon.

« Vous étiez pensive durant le diner ma chère Oscar avait vous réfléchi à ce que je vous ai demandé ? »

« Oui, mais il n'y a hélas pas grand, je n'ai aucun espoir » fit t'elle tristement.

« Ca laissez moi en jugez, racontez moi les situations que vous avez pu trouvé qui pourrait vous faire penser qu'il aurait des sentiments pour vous ? »

« Très bien »

Oscar se servit un verre de vin qu'elle but d'un coup sec.

« Remontez du plus loin au plus récent »

« Ca va allait vite, j'en ai peur »

« Oscar ne tournait pas autour du pot »

« Excusez-moi, je ne peux pas vraiment dire que j'ai observé un comportement vraiment similaire au votre par rapport à la reine, il a toujours été, il répondait présent à mes moindres demandes, mais cela fait partie de ses fonctions. En ce qui concerne les gestes et les regards et bien, peut être cette fois là, nous avions 14 ans et je devais prendre la décision d'obéir ou non au roi en ce qui concerne mon entrée au service de la dauphine. Nous étions battus ce jour là, j'ai bien évidemment gagnée » ajouta t'elle fièrement.

Fersen sourit.

« Continuez »

« Nous étions épuisés et ce jour la il m'a prit la main. Il me touche rarement vous savez »

« Qu'avez –vous fait ? »

« Rien, je lui ai laissé prendre ma main » dit t'elle en rougissant « et je l'ai écouté comme toujours »

« C'était donc peut on dire, un geste tendre et intime ? »

Oscar rougit un peu plus.

« Peut-être » s'interrogea t'elle « Mais après il ne l'a jamais plus refait, sauf sauf le jour ou la dauphine a eu son accident de cheval, quand je me suis réveillée et il me tenait la main. »

« Je me souviens très bien de ce jour, il est resté près de vous à chaque instant, il ne vous quittait pas des yeux »

« C'est vrai ? »

« Oui, d'ailleurs Oscar, cela me rappelle quelque chose d'important »

« Ah oui ? »

« Je venais d'apprendre votre condition et nous sommes sortis avec André, il m'a parle de votre curieux destin et il semblait contrarié, je m'en rappelle bien maintenant, il m'a dit « Oscar est un homme et ca le restera » puis il est parti précipitamment en courant comme si il fuyait quelque chose »

« Ah bon, il vous a parut contrarié ? »

« Quelque peu, maintenant que j'y pense entre tristesse et colère »

Oscar ne disait rien, se pouvait t'il que son ami alors qu'il avait 18 ans nourrissait à cet époque quelques sentiments pour lui ?

« Je pense Oscar que nous pouvons traduire sa conduite en votre faveur »

« Si vous le dites »

« Soyez donc un peu plus positive, quoi d'autres ? »

« Lorsque la duchesse nous attaqué, la encore il était très inquiet pour mon état mais n'est ce pas normal qu'un ami soit ainsi soucieux lorsque votre vie est en danger, vous l'étiez aussi je me souviens »

« En effet, autre chose »

« Lorsque je suis venue au bal, il a eu l'air d'apprécier de me voir ainsi vêtue »

« Vous étiez superbe, que vous a-t-il dit ? »

« Rien , il m'a juste regardé avec des yeux ronds, comme si il ne pouvait pas y croire que je sois si belle » soudain Oscar se sentait vexée.

« Il semble qu'André ne soit pas très expressif sur les émotions qu'ils l'animent »

« Et pourtant il a toujours un mot sur tout, mais c'est vrai qu'en y réfléchissant il n'est pas très expansif sur sa personne. »

« Tout comme vous, j'ai l'impression que vous parlez de beaucoup de choses sauf des sentiments qui vous unissent »

« C'est en effet bien possible, j'ai même cru un jour que c'était lui le masque noir »

« Le fameux voleur ?»

« Oui, il m'évitait , il disparaissait des nuits entières, je n'en dormais pas, je guettais son retour, et chaque soir où il disparaissait le masque noir avait frappé »

« Il était le masque noir ? »

« Non, un jour n'y tenant plus, je lui ai demandé et il m'a mené là où il se rendait : des réunions du peuple, des débats sur la monarchie et la liberté . J'en ai été surprise et peinée aussi, j'ai découvert ce jour là un André que je ne connaissais pas . Je le comprenais mais je dois bien vous le dire , cela m'a fait peur, c'était comme découvrir qu'il avait une vie individuellement de la mienne, ca m'a rappelé qui nous étions » Oscar soupira .

« Vous pensiez qu'il allait s'éloigner ? »

« Non, mais je dois bien vous dire que je ne vivais plus dans la même sérénité, j'ai eu l'impression pour la première fois qu'un fossé pouvait nous séparer et je l'ai entrainé à poursuivre le masque noir, puis il a perdu son œil. » les larmes se mirent une nouvelle fois à couler sur les joues d'Oscar .

« Je ne me le pardonnerai jamais »

« Que vous a-t-il dit ? Oscar quand c'est arrivé ? »

« Qu'il était content que ce soit lui qui avait été blessé et pas moi , oh si vous saviez quand il m'a dit cela, j'aurais voulu le prendre dan mes bras quand j'y pense maintenant, je me suis même penchée une fraction de secondes, mais je ne l'ai pas fait, j'avais tellement de mal à rester là face a lui, a jouer les optimistes, si je l'avais pris dans les bras, je me serais effondrée de pleurs »

« Peut-être auriez –vous due Oscar, céder ce jour là a vos émotions. Ce qui est sur, c'est que pour vous avoir dit ces mots, il doit vous aimer profondément, pour moi c'est de l'amour ces paroles , un amour pur et sans borne »

« Vous croyez ? Et pourtant quand nous avons capturé le masque noir, il m'a demandé de le relâcher, qu'avait t'il fait de si mal que de voler aux riches, que je ne pouvais pas comprendre que j'étais noble, je me suis sentie remise à ma place si vous saviez, ses paroles m'ont heurtés et j'ai de nouveau ressenti ce fossé. J'ai fait ce qu'il a dit, j'ai relâché Bernard qui est devenu un ami par ailleurs »

« y a-t-il autre chose Oscar, ? »  
« non, mise a part qu'il a toujours été là pour moi, chaque fois que je doutais, que j'étais en colère , que j'avais besoin de réconfort , il était là mais n'est ce pas la place d'un ami »

« Oui, mais je ne désespère de croire qu'André vous aime. Après tout il c'est un jeune homme de 27 ans et il n'a toujours pas pris d'épouse, et en cela , il n'a pas d'autorisation à vous demander et puis, je peux vous le dire , il veille sur vous tel une ombre bienfaitrice. Oscar lui avait vous dit que je vous avait demandé en mariage ? Qu'elle a été sa réaction ? »

« Il m'a félicité ! » dit t'elle vexée.

« Il n'a pas été surpris ? Je ne comprend pas, il n'a pas posé de questions »

« C'est-à-dire, que ,comment dire, vous ne vous étiez pas trompé Fersen, ce soir la au bal, j'étais venue pour vous… »  
« Comment ? »

a suivre

Oscar et Fersen fut interrompus dans leur conversation par l'entrée du Général de jarjayes.

« Monsieur de Fersen, soyez le bienvenue dans ma demeure »

Le jeune comte se leva pour saluer le Général.

Celui-ci jeta un rapide coup d'œil dans la salle et demanda

« André n'est pas avec vous ? »

« Non » dit sa fille d'un ton peiné.

Le général le remarqua et serra les poings .

« Bien , je vous souhaite une bonne soirée »

Il tourna les talons et quitta la pièce.

Fersen s'assis de nouveau.

« Votre père m'impressionne toujours. Il n'a vraiment pas l'air commode »

De son coté le général avait le regard sévère et frappa a la porte de la chambre d'André. Ce dernier ouvrit la porte et vu le Général de Jarjayes à sa porte.

« Monsieur de Jarjayes »

« André, j'ai a vous parlé, venez dans mon bureau tout de suite » ordonna t'il .

André n'en menait pas large, il remercia en pensée sa grand-mère de l'avoir prévenu quelques heures auparavant.

Arrivés au bureau de Général, celui çi s'assis sur son fauteuil, mais de demanda pas à André de s'asseoir »

Le général alluma sa pipe, il regardait André avec un regard noir. André restait la silencieux en se demandant ce que le Général allait bientôt lui lire.

« André, mon travail, m'impose d'être rarement chez moi, et quand je rentre, j'aime retrouver une maison calme ou je peux me reposer, hors ces derniers temps, il y règne une atmosphère désagréable, une situation que je dois supporter et que je vois se dégrader au fil des mois entre vous et Oscar. J'exige de me dire la nature de votre dispute qui soit si grave pour qu'elle mette ainsi en péril l'harmonie de cette demeure »

« Monsieur, je… »

« Vous ne me l'avez pas mise enceinte j'espère » déclara d'un ton sérieux et froid le Général.

La question du général fut si inattendu pour André qu'il déclencha un rire presque nerveux chez celui-ci.

« Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle ici jeune homme, tenez vos manières et répondez à ma question ? Ma fille est t'elle enceinte ? »

« Non, mon Général, je ne vois pas ce qui a pu vous amener a une telle conclusion »

André n'en revenait toujours pas de la question du Général.

« Vous m'en voyez soulagé , et ne me prenait pas pour plus imbécile que je ne suis, alors que je suis déjà très tolérant avec vous jeune homme , d'autre vous aurez jetés depuis longtemps à la rue »

André ne comprenait toujours pas de quoi le général parlait.

« Je ne comprend pas ,mon seigneur »

« Je suis au courant de tout André ! Alors inutile de me le cacher plus longtemps, même si vous et Oscar savez, je le reconnais être d'une discrétion sans faille, je n'ignore pas que cela fait des années que vous et ma fille êtes amants »

« Pardon ? » fit André interloqué.

« Ne soyez pas choqué, que pensiez vous que j'étais ? Un idiot ? Et je peux vous dire que j'ai hésité dès que je l'ai su a vous mettre à la porte, mais par amour pour ma fille, je vous ai laissé à ses cotés, j'espérais une passade, au mieux et puis je vous savais malgré tous deux responsables »

André était pale . Il allait bientôt se réveiller.

« Mais maintenant, vous faites souffrir ma fille et je ne supporte plus cette condition ! soit vous m'expliquer l'origine de votre dispute, si vous comptez la quitter, Dieu soit loué au moins vous ne l'avez pas mise enceinte, soit vous restez dans votre mutisme et je fais ce que j'aurais du faire depuis longtemps , je vous met a la rue pour le bien de ma fille , notez bien que je parle ici d'Oscar comme ma fille ! Dire que je vous l'aviez confié, je suis moi-même responsable de ma naïveté, »

André prit un peu plus d'assurance, il n'avait jamais touché à Oscar, encore moins à son grand désespoir n'était t'il son amant. Il n'allait pas laisser continuer le général de Jarhayes à le croire.

« Monsieur, avec tout le respect que je vous doit, et je suis sincère et honnête en vous disant cela »

Le général fronça les sourcils ce qui l'intimida quelque peu

« En aucun cas, je ne suis ou ne fut l'amant de votre fille. Notre relation est purement amicale et je n'ai jamais attenté à son honneur »  
Le général regarda André incrédule, celui-ci semblait dire la vérité, ses yeux étaient assurés. Il ne lui mentait pas. Il y eu un silence entre les deux hommes.

Le général prit une bouffée de fumée de sa pipe.

« Vous m'avez l'air sincère »

« C'est la vérité monsieur »

« Je ne sais si je dois être soulagé ou mortifié par cette révélation ».

« Asseyez-vous André »

André qui pensait que la discussion allait s'arrêter la, fut contrarié de voir qu'il n'en serait rien.

Le général resta silencieux quelques minutes. Comme si il essayait de comprendre les révélations qui venaient de lui être révéler.

« Vous ne vous êtes pas disputés non plus ? »

« Non »

« Ma pauvre enfant , comme elle doit être en peine, je ne soupçonnais pas que vous n'étiez pas amants, toutes ses années de frustrations accumulées, je comprends que vous en soyez arrivés a ce niveau de tension »

« De quoi parlez-vous, excusez-moi mon seigneur mais j'avoue que je suis un perdu »

« Je vois ça, pourquoi faut t'il que ce soit moi qui doit vous expliquez ca ? Dieu n'a donc aucune pitié de moi ! Je ne vous comprend pas André,Ma fille n'était t'elle donc pas à votre gout ? J'aurais cru pourtant, que vous lui rendiez son amour, me suis je à ce point fourvoyez sur vos sentiments »

Le général n'était plus sévère mais avait un ton tourmenté , comme si toute la misère du monde reposait sur ses épaules.

« Qu'ai-je dont fait à ma fille ? C'est ainsi que Dieu me punit, mais pourquoi la punir elle »

« Général, je crois en effet que j'aimerai une explication »

« Oh, André ne voyez vous donc point que mon Oscar se meurt d'amour pour vous depuis de longues années, je pensais que vous la combliez mais manifestement, vous n'avez jamais touché à sa vertu »

André aurait bien prit une petite bouffée de fumée lui aussi. La soirée allait être longue pensait t'il.

A SUIVRE


	7. Chapter 7

Oscar était allongée sur son lit. Elle n'arrivait pas à dormir. Elle ne pensait qu'à une seule chose à André. Elle prit son coussin et le serra fort contre elle. Une petite habitude qu'elle avait depuis bien des années et tout en le serrant fort, elle s'aperçut que cela faisait des années que ce petit coussin, incarné André.

« Je suis pathétique, toutes ses années c'était là devant mes yeux, quotidiennement en moi et jamais je n'avais fait le rapport. Fersen malgré sa gentillesse a du penser que j'étais une attardée mentale. Non, il ne penserait sans doute pas çela de moi par contrefaire avaler ça à André va être plus difficile ! Qu'est ce qui me prend, tu ne penses tout de même pas Oscar à le lui dire. Qu'adviendrait t'il de toi après ? »

Elle étreignit son coussin de plus belle. « Cependant ca ne peut plus durer comme cela, si il n'est pas question de lui dire, je veux savoir pourquoi il se conduit ainsi avec moi. Sa présence me manque tellement . Ca ne peut plus durer ! Courage Oscar, retourne lui parler et cette fois ci tu ne pars pas avant de savoir la vérité. »

Oscar se leva, se regarda dans le miroir, arrangea ses cheveux puis sortit.

Quelques instants plus tard, elle tapait à la porte de son bien aimé . Elle était pleine de courage jusqu'à ce que celui-ci lui ouvrit la porte et la regarda avec ses beaux yeux d'un vert intense.

« Que veux tu Oscar, il est tard »

Ca ne commençait pas bien. Elle sentait ses jambes flancher. Son instinct lui disait « Jette toi dans ses bras » sa raison « fuis pendant qu'il est encore temps ».

« J'ai à te parler »

« Ca ne peut pas attendre demain ? » demanda André qui n'avait aucunement envie ce soir là de parler du mariage d'Oscar avec Fersen et de sa joie.

« Non, ça ne peut pas, c'est important »

« Très bien » fit t'il en lui ouvrant la porte plus amplement et la laissant entrer ;

Il prit l'initiative de s'asseoir sur son lit. Il était silencieux, plongé dans ses pensés, absent.

Oscar le regardait tristement et pensa

« Oh pourquoi André me fais tu subir cela ? Tu ne me regardes même pas, tu ne me demandes rien, alors qu'avant tu étais celui de nous deux qui parlait le plus. Parles moi, je t'en prie.. » la colère d'Oscar montait quand elle lâcha soudain :

« Parles moi !» d'un ton autoritaire sa pensée était devenue parole. André releva la tête en sa direction, pas vraiment content d'avoir entendu un ordre sortir de la bouche d'Oscar.

« Tu veux que je te parle Oscar ? Mais je te rappelle que c'est toi qui vient de frapper à ma porte parce que tu avais quelque chose à me dire »

Ils se regardaient comme deux combattants prêts à se jeter l'un sur l'autre pour un duel à mort.

« Très bien ! » dit t'elle , après tout n'était t'elle pas venue la pour cela. « J'exige que tu m'expliques ton comportement de ses derniers mois, si ce n'est pas à cause de l'accident avec le masque noir , alors qu'est ce que c'est !? Parce que je ne supporte plus tes silences, tes regards fuyants ou bien plein de colère comme maintenant. Tu me fais vivre un enfer André ! Te rends tu compte de cela ? » hurla t'elle .

André se leva.

« Il n'y a rien à dire Oscar ? Je t'assure que tout vient bien, tu te fais des idées vraiment » dit t'il d'un tendrement, d'un ton faussement léger .

Si il y avait autre chose qu'Oscar détestait c'était lorsqu'il lui parlait ainsi. La prenant pour une idiote .

« Arrêtes de jouer la comédie André, ça a peut être marcher un temps mais c'est terminé ! »

Elle s'avança rapidement vers lui et commença à la secouer.

« Vas-tu me répondre André ! Qu'est ce que tu as ! Qu'est ce que je t'ai fait pour mériter ça ! Réponds ! »

C'en était trop pour André, Oscar voulait savoir, et bien soit se disait t'il. Et elle n'allait pas être déçue. Il la stoppa et l'empoigna par les poignets.

« Tu veux vraiment savoir Oscar »

« Oui ! »

« Alors , il ne faudra pas venir te plaindre après » le regard d'André était empreint d'assurance et de fureur. Soudain, elle n'était plus très sure de t'en vouloir connaitre ce qu'animait la fureur d'André à son égard. C'est à ce moment qu'il l'embrassa. Le baiser n'était point doux, mais sauvage, de son poids, il la bascula sur le lit. Elle sentit sa main sur son sein. Oscar se mit à paniquer.

« Non, André arrètes ! »

Elle essayait de le repoussait mais il était redoutablement fort.

« André je t'en prie » C'est alors que leur regard se croisèrent et saisissant toute l'horreur de ce qu'il venait de faire. André s'écarta d'elle en un éclair. Les larmes lui montaient aux yeux. Oscar reprenait son souffle et le regardait interrogée.

« Pardonnes moi Oscar »

Cette fois les larmes coulaient sur les joues d'André.  
Il avait la tête baissée, il n'osait pas la regarder dans les yeux . Oscar se leva , s'approcha de lui et à sa grande surprise lui prit la main.

Il releva la tête et vit qu'elle pleurait.

« Pourquoi André ? Me hais tu as ce point, au point de vouloir me faire du mal ? »

« Non Oscar »

« Alors pourquoi ? »

« J'étais poussée à bout, ce n'est pas une excuse je le sais. J'ai perdu la raison un instant pour céder à ma passion. Cette passion qui me dévore chaque jour un peu plus et contre laquelle je lutte sans espoir de la voir s'apaiser. Si tu savais comme je t'aime Oscar, je ne te hais pas, Je t'aime. Ce que je viens de faire est impardonnable, ce n'est pas la digne de l'amour que je te porte. C'était un acte fou et désespérer »

Oscar regardait ses larmes . Ainsi André l'aimait. Il l'aimait au point d'en perdre la raison. La peur et l'angoisse qu'elle ressentait s'étaient envolés à ses mots.

« C'est à cause de cela que tu m'évitais ? »

« Je suis désolée Oscar, Il était préférable que je m'éloigne, pour éviter justement l'acte effroyable que je t'ai fait subir ce soir, je n' y tenais plus t'aimer en silence, chaque jour t'aimer un peu plus, et chaque jour te voir languir pour Fersen. Cela me tuait Oscar. »

« Oh André, comme j'étais stupide de n'avoir jamais rien remarqué de tes sentiments. Je n'avais jamais imaginé que tu aurais pu me voir sous un jour différent ! »

« Il ne fallait pas que tu t'en rendes compte Oscar, c'est normal »

« Idiot ! »

« Quoi ? » fit t'il surpris

« Si tu m'avais montré un peu plus cette amour qui se consumait en toi, nous n'en serions surement pas arrivé là ! »

« Mais enfin, Oscar tu ne penses pas ce que tu dis ! Dois je te rappeler ton rang »

« Je sais, et Fersen avait raison »

« Fersen… » le regard d'André s'assombrit. Oscar le remarqua aussitôt.

« Oh non ne te méprends pas André ! Laisses moi t'expliquer »

« Tu ne me dois pas d'explications , je sais que tu l'aimes et que vous allez vous marier. »

« Tu trompres André, je ne vais pas épouser Fersen, pas plus que je ne suis amoureuse de lui »

« Comment ? » Cette fois ci André n'y comprenait plus rien.

« Je me sens si honteuse, d'avoir cru que je l'aimais. J'avais besoin de m'étourdir je crois et Fersen était parfait, séduisant, noble d'esprit et son cœur était pris irrémédiablement pour la Reine ? Qu'est ce qui pouvait mettre plus sécurisant que cela ? »

André fixait Oscar. Il commençait à en perdre son latin.

« Quand il m'a demandé en mariage, l'illusion de mes sentiments c'est tout de suite envolée. La première chose que j'ai pensé fut « oh non, pas ça ».

« Tu plaisantes »

« Non, je ne me suis jamais sentie plus stupide et honteuse de ma vie , d'autant plus que par je ne sais quel miracle Fersen avait demandé ma main . Je me trouvais dans un tel embarras. Je t'attendais pour parler et comme d'habitude tu m'as muré dans ton silence. Malgré tout, j'étais persuadée ce matin que tout était réglé entre nous. Ma bonne humeur était revenue, croyant que tout allait entre nous redevenir comme avant. Mais non, j'en étais dévastée. »

André écoutait Oscar perplexe. La joie qu'Oscar avait montré dans la matinée n'était pas du à la demande en mariage de Fersen mais à cause de lui ? Maintenant c'est lui qui commençait à se sentir honteux.

« Le pauvre Fersen, j'ai passé mon après midi à pleurer dans ses bras et à ne lui parler que de toi, lui qui cherchait une réponse à sa question. Je peux te dire qu'il n'a pas eu celle qui attendait »

« Que … Quoi ? Tu… » bégayait André « Mais je n'ai pas rêver quand je suis allée vous annoncer que le diner était prêt , vous échanger des fous rire. Vous aviez l'air très heureux. Je pensais que… »

« Ah oui, il se moquait de moi en fait, à cause de ce que je lui avait dit »

« Que lui avais tu dis ? »

« Que même lorsque j'étais enfin que je croyais être amoureuse de lui et que je fantasmais sur une vie future, enfin non, pas vraiment ça mais bon pour faire court, je lui ai dit que jamais je ne me serais marié avec lui sans toi »

André n'était pas sur d'avoir compris le sens de la phrase.

« Ce a quoi il a répondu « comment cela Oscar , pensiez vous inviter André dans notre couche ? Mais à quoi donc j'ai échappé » « C'est à peu de choses près ce qu'il a dit »  
André n'en revenait toujours pas.

« Tu lui as dit ça ? »

« Oui »

Il se mit soudain à rire.

« Ah mais j'aurais aimé être une petite souris pour voir sa tête », maintenant André riait de plus belle. Toute la tension accumulée ses derniers temps, s'évacuait dans ce rire.

« André tu ne vas pas t'y mettre aussi » lâcha Oscar qui finit par rire elle aussi.

Leurs rires fusaient et le général qui passait par là ne put réprimer un sourire de contentement .

« Enfin » s'exclama t'il

A suivre

Oscar et André finirent par calmer leur fou rire.

André s'assis sur le lit pour se remettre de ses émotions. Oscar n'allait pas épouser Fersen, elle ne l'aimait pas non plus et … Et.. Il n'osait pas finir sa pensée de peur de se tromper.

Oscar vint s'installer près de lui.

« Je suis contente que cette fois ci tout est bien réglé entre nous , c'est bien la cas n'est ce pas » demanda t'elle.

André tourna la tête en sa direction et la regarda tendrement, d'un regard qui cette fois ci ne laissait aucune ambigüité sur la nature des sentiments de son ami . Elle lui fit un large sourire et le regarda intensément à son tour. André en fut troublé et pour la première fois il sentit ses joues devenir rouge.

« Tu rougis » dit Oscar doucement « Tu es trop mignon comme ça »

« Oscar, je, je , tu vas me trouver peut –être stupide ou bien présomptueux, je ne sais pas, mais je me sens encore un peu dans le flou »

« Qui a-t-il ? »

« Serais tu amoureuse de moi » dit t'il rapidement.

Oscar sourit

« Passionnément » dit t'elle fougueusement « je t'aime mon André » dit t'elle rougissante à son tour

André la fixait comme si tout cela n'était pas réel. Ce matin , il était le plus misérable des hommes et ce soir il sentait être le plus heureux de tous.

« Depuis quand Oscar ? Depuis quand es tu amoureuses de moi ? » demanda t'il curieux comme et pour se rassurer.

Oscar ne répondit pas tout de suite. Elle ferma les yeux pour se concentrer puis elle su.

Elle fit basculé André sur le lit et se laissa tomber avec lui. Il était l'un à coté de l'autre allongés sur le grand lit.

« Oscar ? » interrogea t'il intrigué. Elle ne le regardait pas.

« Prends moi la main André »

André obéit et saisit la main de la jeune femme.

Oscar pencha la tête pour plonger ses yeux dans ceux d'André.

« Depuis ce moment là, je t'aime depuis ce jours là »

Le seul soucis pour André était qu'il ne voyait pas de quel jour, elle parlait.

Oscar garda son calme , en constatant avec une petite frustration tout de même que son tendre amour n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce à quoi elle faisait référence.

« Allons André, quand on était enfant, tu me prenais souvent la main, mais une fois que nous sommes devenus adolescents, tu n'osais plus la prendre et pourtant un jour, après un mémorable combat ; alors que je devais choisir de porter l'uniforme , tu me l'as prise . Ta main était douce ,chaude et je me suis sentie protégé, j'ai su immédiatement le choix que je devais faire . Que même si cela allait être difficile, tu serais toujours là pour me prendre la main ainsi et que c'était après tout , tout ce qui m'importait »

André demeurait silencieux quelques secondes.

« Oscar, ca remonte à si loin, tu avais quoi, 14 ans »

« Et toi 15 ans ».

Elle s'approcha pour se blottir dans ses bras. André la serra contre elle.

« C'est nettement mieux que mon coussin » pensa t'elle.

« Je t'aime, André » répéta t'elle.

« Mon amour » fit André en posant ses lèvres sur les siennes pour un baiser mêlant tendresse et passion.

« André » soupira Oscar d'un air comblée. « Il va nous falloir être prudent maintenant, si jamais mon père venait à apprendre que nous nous aimons.. »

« Il est déjà au courant » interrompu André

« Quoi ? » fit Oscar choqué en se relevant.

« Tu vas être surprise aussi Oscar, pendant que tu parlais de ton amour pour moi a Fersen, j'étais convoqué par ton père qui exigeait des explications sur notre comportement. Me demandant si la raison de celle-ci était parce que je t'avais mise enceinte ! »

« QUOI !! »

André en souriait en y repensant.

« Imagine ma surprise, je devais faire à peu près la même tête que toi maintenant ! Il pensait que nous étions amants »

« Et il n'a pas essayé de te tuer ? »

« Il m'a expliqué qu'il avait pensé à me mettre à la rue , mais qu'il s'était fait à l'idée tant que nous restions responsable et que l'on ne faisait pas de bébé. Il a dit aussi avoir passé ses nerfs sur ta mère »  
Oscar était incrédule.

« Tu me fais une plaisanterie, c'est cela ? »

« Non, je t'assures Oscar c'est la vérité, bien sûr j'ai démenti notre relation, lui disant que tu n'étais pas amoureuse de moi »

« Mon dieu, tu n'as pas parlé de Fersen, j'espère »

« Non, ce n'était pas à moi de le faire . »

« Tant mieux »

« Et c'est là , parce que tu ne sais pas la meilleure, qu'il m'a dit que je devais ouvrir les yeux, que tu te mourrais d'amour pour moi, et qu'il était grand temps que je prenne les choses en main »

« Ca parait surrealiste , je n'aurais jamais pensé ça de lui »

« Ton père est fou , je l'ai toujours su »

« Eh ! je te rappelle que c'est de mon père que tu parles »

« Il est fou de toi je voulais dire, il t'aime énormément et il est très fière de toi, c'est pourquoi il autorise notre relation, je pense, enfin tant qu'on »

« Ne fait pas de bébé » compléta Oscar encore médusée.

André acquiesça

« Enfin, pas encore, il ne semblait pas contre l'idée mais pas tout de suite »

« Quelle journée »

« Tu l'as dit »

« Tu sais quoi Oscar, je crois qu'il est grand temps de rattraper toutes ses années ou nous avons été amants sans jamais consommé »

« Oh le coquin ! »

André tira la langue malicieusement.

Oscar l'embrassa passionnément et cette fois ci ils basculèrent ensemble sur le lit pour enfin s'adonner corps et Ames à leur amour.

Fin..

Voila c'était le dernier chapitre ! j'espère que cette fic vous a plu jusqu'à la fin.


	8. Chapter 8

« Vous étiez bien venue dans le but de me séduire ce soir là ? »

« Oui » avoua Oscar honteuse.

« J'avoue que j'ai du mal à vous suivre Oscar »

« Cela me semble tellement absurde maintenant, je pensais vous aimez sincèrement mais je me voilais la face avec des chimères. A l'instant où vous m'avez demandé ma main, j'ai compris que je ne vous aimais pas »

« Ah »

« Pourquoi ,d'ailleurs pourquoi m'avoir proposé le mariage Fersen ? »

« Qui sait, peut être que moi aussi je poursuivais une chimère, la belle jeune femme du bal m'avait redonné un peu d'espoir en la vie, mais celle-ci n'existe pas »

« Je suis désolée Fersen, je ne voulais pas vous blesser »

« Ce n'est pas grave, quel piètre époux j'aurais fait, sans doute… »

« Ne dites pas ça »

« Ne changez pas le sujet Oscar, si je comprend bien et dites moi si je me trompe, serait-t-il possible que, enfin, je veux dire avez-vous dit à André que vous m'aimiez, enfin pensiez m'aimer »

« Non, jamais ! Bien sûr que non »

« Et pensez vous qu'il s'en soit douter ? »

« C'est possible, oh mon dieu ! je crois que oui , alors là je perd toute mes chances, si il me croit amoureuse de vous, jamais il ne va croire que c'est lui que j'aime en réalité »

« Avez –vous songée que cette froideur à votre égard puisse venir de là ? Peut-être une certaine forme de jalousie. Il a peut être peur de vous perdre aussi ? C'est vrai qu'adviendrait t'il de lui si vous veniez à vous marier ? »

« Mais, il n'avait pas à avoir peur, jamais je ne l'aurais laissé, même lorsque je songeais à vous d'une autre manière, je n'ai jamais pensé qu'il ne ferait pas parti de mon avenir ! Je ne l'aurai jamais laissé derrière, je me serais jamais mariée sans lui ! »

Fersen la regardait éberlué. Soudain, il pouffa de rire.

« Mais enfin qui y a-t-il de si drôle ? »

Fersen était pris d'un fou rire incontrôlable.

« Fersen, mais arrêtez ! »

Fersen finit par se calmer

« Ma chère Oscar, a quoi donc j'ai échappé, aviez vous donc prévu qu'il partage notre couche dans vos rêves ? »

« Bien sûr que non ! pourquoi dites vous cela ? »

« Parce que c'est à peu près ce que vous venez de me dire, j'ai eu l'impression que si je vous avez épousé , j'épousais également André »

« Fersen arrêtez de vous moquer ! » gronda Oscar gentiment.

« Je ne me serez jamais mariée sans lui ! Je crois bien que vous avez raison, je n'ai été qu'un piètre étourdissement pour tromper votre cœur ! Cette phrase résume à elle toute seule votre état . »

« Suis-je a ce point désespérée ? »

« Cessez de prononcer ces mots négatifs. Vous l'aimez, l'amour doit être une force Oscar pas une faiblesse, pas un ennemi »

« Vous savez, c'est encore assez nouveau tout cela pour moi, je veux dire , oui je l'aime, oui je ne pourrais jamais vivre sans lui et oui je le savais depuis longtemps certainement mais je ne sais nullement comment je devrais réagir en sa présence maintenant en en ayant conscience…Il faut déjà que je m'habitue à cette idée avant d'aller si un jour je me décide à lui en faire part. »

« La nuit porte conseille ma chère Oscar »

« Il est en effet bien tard, je crois qu'il est temps de vous laisser »

« Nous en reparlerons demain mon amie »

« Merci encore merci »

pendant ce temps au bureau du Général de Jarjayes.

« Monsieur, je crois que vous vous méprenez sur les sentiments d'Oscar à mon égard, a moins d'avoir mal compris , êtes vous en train de suggérer qu'elle serait amoureuse de moi »

« Tout à fait mon garçon. Ne vous en seriez vous donc point aperçut ? Je ne sais si il faut que je ris ou pleure, tellement vous êtes tous deux compliqués. A votre comportement, j'aurais juré que vous étiez amants mais en fait non »

« Permettez-moi de vous interrompre, mais pourquoi pensiez vous que votre fille et moi nous »

« Enfin, mon garçon, que deux enfants soit toujours l'un avec l'autre ca se comprend, mais vous ne vous quittez jamais. Toutes vos heures même libres vous les passez ensemble. Savez vous combien il est difficile de vous voir l'un sans l'autre sauf bien sur ces derniers temps. Vous passez des heures dehors, dans vos chambres . Vous faites bloc ensemble aux événements. Pourquoi croyez-vois que je passe toujours par vous si je veux avoir des nouvelles de ma fille ou la convaincre de quelque chose ? Que vouliez vous que j'en pense ? »

« Je ne m'en étais jamais rendue compte, cependant Oscar n'est nullement amoureusement de moi monsieur »

« Allons bon, vous n'avez pas vu cela non plus, finalement c'est ironique, j'ai passé des mois ma colère sur ma femme et me faire à l'idée que vous étiez amants, que j'avais placé moi-même l'homme qui avait corrompu mon enfant, alors qu'en fait, il n'en était rien. Si je ne savais pas l'intérêt que pas fille vous porte, je stopperai tout de suite à mon avantage cette conversation »

« Mais, je vous assure qu'Oscar ne me porte aucun intérêt particulier »

« Vous êtes vraiment un cas désespéré, faut t'il que je vous explique ? »

« En effet, si vous pouviez éclairer ma lanterne monsieur , je vous en serez gré »

« Très bien, vous rappelez vous le jour où Oscar avait failli mourir , vous aviez 19 ans à peine, et le roi avait failli vous exécuté pour avoir donner le cheval à la dauphine »

« Comment oublier, ce jour là Oscar voulait donner sa vie pour moi »

« Déjà !Ca ne vous pas semblez plus suspicieux que cela »

« Oscar a un cœur noble et pure, je suis son ami »

« Et il y avait bien d'autres moyens pour sauver la mise que débarquer en plein jugement du roi et faire ce qu'elle a fait ! J'aurais pu intercéder par la suite en votre faveur, nous aurions eu l'appui de la dauphine ,vous auriez été libéré, mais non, elle n'a pas réfléchi, elle a agit sous le coup de ses émotions »

« Comme elle le fait souvent, c'est une qualité d'Oscar d'ailleurs »

« Laissez-moi continuer, au dépend de sa vie, de l'honneur de sa famille, de sa blessure, elle vous a défendu André. Plus tard, le docteur Lassonne m'a informé qu'en plus de sa blessure, le choc émotionnel qu'elle avait reçu, l'avait fortement fragilisée. Je n'ai pas été dupe de comprendre que ce choc, portait votre nom mon enfant. »

André repensait à ce jour, où il avait cru perdre son amie. Ce jour la où elle avait risquer tout ce que venait de dire le général pour sa vie »

« André, vous souvenez vous, que j'ai demandé un instant d'être seule avec Oscar , alors qu'elle était inconsciente ? »

André acquiesça.  
« J'implorais Oscar de se battre pour vivre et c'est à ce moment qu'elle sait mise dans son inconscience à parler. Elle répétait votre nom, elle était agité, je n'oublierai jamais ses mots « Non, ne me prenez mon André, André je ne les laisserai pas faire, André » je vous passe les détails. Puis vous êtes entré avec une lingette d'eau que vous lui avait posé sur le front. Elle était extrêmement agitée, vous lui avez prit la main. Et elle s'est calmée instantanément. Comme si elle avait su que vous étiez à ses cotés. Je vous ai regardé, et peut être que ma mémoire me joue des tours mais j'ai cru y percevoir un grand amour »

Le cœur d'André battait à mille à l'heure, se pouvait t'il vraiment qu'Oscar avait prononcé ces mots. L'avait t'elle aimé avant ? Il avait toujours pensé qu'Oscar ne le voyait pas, mais avait t'il pu lui aussi ne pas voir les sentiments d'Oscar à son égard ?

« Et puis il y eu le jour de son duel, bien plus tard, et ce jour là, elle est venue me voir avec une requête qui vous concernez »

« Comment ? » fit t'il étonné

« Oui, elle me demandait de prendre soin de vous comme mon fils si jamais il lui arrivez malheur. Elle m'a fait jurer de ne jamais vous laisser dans le besoin , d'assurer votre bonheur. Si j'avais encore des doutes, ils se sont dissipés ce jour là. Il y avait tant d'amour dans ses yeux et d'inquiétudes concernant votre personne . Depuis ce jour là, j'étais convaincue que vous étiez amants. Le nombre de prière que j'ai pu effectué pour que vous preniez vos précautions et ne la mettiez pas enceinte. » le Général soupira.

André ignorait tout ce qu'Oscar avait fait pour lui. Il avait les yeux au bord des larmes.  
Le général le remarqua. André se souvint des mots qu'Oscar avait eu pour lui la veille du duel « jusqu'au dernier moment, je penserai à toi , mon ami le plus cher » était ce la aussi un signe ?

« Eh bien, vous n'allez pas vous mettre à pleurer, vous êtes homme bon sang ! reprenez-vous »

André essuya bien vite, les quelques larmes qui menaçaient . Il ne voulait pas contrarié le général.

« Depuis ce jour, chaque fois que je vais les yeux de ma fille emplit de joie ou tourmentés, vous en étiez la cause , vous devriez ouvrir un peu plus les yeux . J'ai cru qu'elle n'allait jamais se remettre de votre blessure à l'œil. Vous aviez fini par sombrer dans l'inconscience, mais lorsqu'elle vous a ramener au château, alors que votre visage baignait dans votre sang, elle était livide. Grand-mère et moi pendant que le docteur Lassonne vous opérez avions eu un mal fou à la contenir. Et puis cette force dont elle a fait preuve lorsqu'elle est venue vous voir. Elle n'a rien montré de son angoisse. Lorsqu'elle a franchi la porte de votre chambre, elle ne voulait pas que vous voyez sa détresse, elle voulait être positive pour vous, pour que vous vous sentiez mieux, elle voulait être votre soutien. Mais croyez moi j'ai vu ces larmes et sa peine, je ne suis toujours pas sur qu'elle soit en paix avec cela »

André se sentait idiot, en effet Oscar était revenue sur le sujet, elle-même la veille.

« Ma fille vous aimes plus que tout au monde, et je crois que vous l'aimez tout autant, alors de grâce, reglé ce qu'il y a entre vous, et rendez ma petite heureuse , comme vous avez toujours su le faire, et surtout , prenez vos précautions, ma fille a encore beaucoup à faire avec sa carrière militaire , elle n'a pas besoin de tomber enceinte . Du moins, pas encore »

André fixait le Général comme si celui-ci l'avait mit KO après un combat .

« Disposez maintenant »

« Général »

« Je ne veux plus vous entendre, croyez vous que je n'ai que cela à faire jouer les marieuses pour ma fille, avec en plus un roturier ! Si ma fille n'avait pas sacrifiait sa vie de femme pour moi et n'avez jusque la pas fait honneur au nom de la famille de jarjayes, je n'aurais jamais autorisé une telle relation. Mais c'est une enfant dévouée qui mérite tout de même d'être aimer de celui de l'homme qu'elle a choisi »

André ne répondit pas. Il sorti de la pièce , l'esprit embrouillé, peut être qu'Oscar l'avait aimé, cette pensée lui faisait froid dans le dos, d'autant plus qu'il savait que maintenant, elle aimait Fersen et qu'ils allaient se marier. Que direz le général lorsque celui-ci l'apprendrait ?

Il repartit en direction de sa chambre.

A SUIVRE


	9. Chapter 9

Oscar était allongée sur son lit. Elle n'arrivait pas à dormir. Elle ne pensait qu'à une seule chose à André. Elle prit son coussin et le serra fort contre elle. Une petite habitude qu'elle avait depuis bien des années et tout en le serrant fort, elle s'aperçut que cela faisait des années que ce petit coussin, incarné André.

« Je suis pathétique, toutes ses années c'était là devant mes yeux, quotidiennement en moi et jamais je n'avais fait le rapport. Fersen malgré sa gentillesse a du penser que j'étais une attardée mentale. Non, il ne penserait sans doute pas çela de moi par contrefaire avaler ça à André va être plus difficile ! Qu'est ce qui me prend, tu ne penses tout de même pas Oscar à le lui dire. Qu'adviendrait t'il de toi après ? »

Elle étreignit son coussin de plus belle. « Cependant ca ne peut plus durer comme cela, si il n'est pas question de lui dire, je veux savoir pourquoi il se conduit ainsi avec moi. Sa présence me manque tellement . Ca ne peut plus durer ! Courage Oscar, retourne lui parler et cette fois ci tu ne pars pas avant de savoir la vérité. »

Oscar se leva, se regarda dans le miroir, arrangea ses cheveux puis sortit.

Quelques instants plus tard, elle tapait à la porte de son bien aimé . Elle était pleine de courage jusqu'à ce que celui-ci lui ouvrit la porte et la regarda avec ses beaux yeux d'un vert intense.

« Que veux tu Oscar, il est tard »

Ca ne commençait pas bien. Elle sentait ses jambes flancher. Son instinct lui disait « Jette toi dans ses bras » sa raison « fuis pendant qu'il est encore temps ».

« J'ai à te parler »

« Ca ne peut pas attendre demain ? » demanda André qui n'avait aucunement envie ce soir là de parler du mariage d'Oscar avec Fersen et de sa joie.

« Non, ça ne peut pas, c'est important »

« Très bien » fit t'il en lui ouvrant la porte plus amplement et la laissant entrer ;

Il prit l'initiative de s'asseoir sur son lit. Il était silencieux, plongé dans ses pensés, absent.

Oscar le regardait tristement et pensa

« Oh pourquoi André me fais tu subir cela ? Tu ne me regardes même pas, tu ne me demandes rien, alors qu'avant tu étais celui de nous deux qui parlait le plus. Parles moi, je t'en prie.. » la colère d'Oscar montait quand elle lâcha soudain :

« Parles moi !» d'un ton autoritaire sa pensée était devenue parole. André releva la tête en sa direction, pas vraiment content d'avoir entendu un ordre sortir de la bouche d'Oscar.

« Tu veux que je te parle Oscar ? Mais je te rappelle que c'est toi qui vient de frapper à ma porte parce que tu avais quelque chose à me dire »

Ils se regardaient comme deux combattants prêts à se jeter l'un sur l'autre pour un duel à mort.

« Très bien ! » dit t'elle , après tout n'était t'elle pas venue la pour cela. « J'exige que tu m'expliques ton comportement de ses derniers mois, si ce n'est pas à cause de l'accident avec le masque noir , alors qu'est ce que c'est !? Parce que je ne supporte plus tes silences, tes regards fuyants ou bien plein de colère comme maintenant. Tu me fais vivre un enfer André ! Te rends tu compte de cela ? » hurla t'elle .

André se leva.

« Il n'y a rien à dire Oscar ? Je t'assure que tout vient bien, tu te fais des idées vraiment » dit t'il d'un tendrement, d'un ton faussement léger .

Si il y avait autre chose qu'Oscar détestait c'était lorsqu'il lui parlait ainsi. La prenant pour une idiote .

« Arrêtes de jouer la comédie André, ça a peut être marcher un temps mais c'est terminé ! »

Elle s'avança rapidement vers lui et commença à la secouer.

« Vas-tu me répondre André ! Qu'est ce que tu as ! Qu'est ce que je t'ai fait pour mériter ça ! Réponds ! »

C'en était trop pour André, Oscar voulait savoir, et bien soit se disait t'il. Et elle n'allait pas être déçue. Il la stoppa et l'empoigna par les poignets.

« Tu veux vraiment savoir Oscar »

« Oui ! »

« Alors , il ne faudra pas venir te plaindre après » le regard d'André était empreint d'assurance et de fureur. Soudain, elle n'était plus très sure de t'en vouloir connaitre ce qu'animait la fureur d'André à son égard. C'est à ce moment qu'il l'embrassa. Le baiser n'était point doux, mais sauvage, de son poids, il la bascula sur le lit. Elle sentit sa main sur son sein. Oscar se mit à paniquer.

« Non, André arrètes ! »

Elle essayait de le repoussait mais il était redoutablement fort.

« André je t'en prie » C'est alors que leur regard se croisèrent et saisissant toute l'horreur de ce qu'il venait de faire. André s'écarta d'elle en un éclair. Les larmes lui montaient aux yeux. Oscar reprenait son souffle et le regardait interrogée.

« Pardonnes moi Oscar »

Cette fois les larmes coulaient sur les joues d'André.  
Il avait la tête baissée, il n'osait pas la regarder dans les yeux . Oscar se leva , s'approcha de lui et à sa grande surprise lui prit la main.

Il releva la tête et vit qu'elle pleurait.

« Pourquoi André ? Me hais tu as ce point, au point de vouloir me faire du mal ? »

« Non Oscar »

« Alors pourquoi ? »

« J'étais poussée à bout, ce n'est pas une excuse je le sais. J'ai perdu la raison un instant pour céder à ma passion. Cette passion qui me dévore chaque jour un peu plus et contre laquelle je lutte sans espoir de la voir s'apaiser. Si tu savais comme je t'aime Oscar, je ne te hais pas, Je t'aime. Ce que je viens de faire est impardonnable, ce n'est pas la digne de l'amour que je te porte. C'était un acte fou et désespérer »

Oscar regardait ses larmes . Ainsi André l'aimait. Il l'aimait au point d'en perdre la raison. La peur et l'angoisse qu'elle ressentait s'étaient envolés à ses mots.

« C'est à cause de cela que tu m'évitais ? »

« Je suis désolée Oscar, Il était préférable que je m'éloigne, pour éviter justement l'acte effroyable que je t'ai fait subir ce soir, je n' y tenais plus t'aimer en silence, chaque jour t'aimer un peu plus, et chaque jour te voir languir pour Fersen. Cela me tuait Oscar. »

« Oh André, comme j'étais stupide de n'avoir jamais rien remarqué de tes sentiments. Je n'avais jamais imaginé que tu aurais pu me voir sous un jour différent ! »

« Il ne fallait pas que tu t'en rendes compte Oscar, c'est normal »

« Idiot ! »

« Quoi ? » fit t'il surpris

« Si tu m'avais montré un peu plus cette amour qui se consumait en toi, nous n'en serions surement pas arrivé là ! »

« Mais enfin, Oscar tu ne penses pas ce que tu dis ! Dois je te rappeler ton rang »

« Je sais, et Fersen avait raison »

« Fersen… » le regard d'André s'assombrit. Oscar le remarqua aussitôt.

« Oh non ne te méprends pas André ! Laisses moi t'expliquer »

« Tu ne me dois pas d'explications , je sais que tu l'aimes et que vous allez vous marier. »

« Tu trompres André, je ne vais pas épouser Fersen, pas plus que je ne suis amoureuse de lui »

« Comment ? » Cette fois ci André n'y comprenait plus rien.

« Je me sens si honteuse, d'avoir cru que je l'aimais. J'avais besoin de m'étourdir je crois et Fersen était parfait, séduisant, noble d'esprit et son cœur était pris irrémédiablement pour la Reine ? Qu'est ce qui pouvait mettre plus sécurisant que cela ? »

André fixait Oscar. Il commençait à en perdre son latin.

« Quand il m'a demandé en mariage, l'illusion de mes sentiments c'est tout de suite envolée. La première chose que j'ai pensé fut « oh non, pas ça ».

« Tu plaisantes »

« Non, je ne me suis jamais sentie plus stupide et honteuse de ma vie , d'autant plus que par je ne sais quel miracle Fersen avait demandé ma main . Je me trouvais dans un tel embarras. Je t'attendais pour parler et comme d'habitude tu m'as muré dans ton silence. Malgré tout, j'étais persuadée ce matin que tout était réglé entre nous. Ma bonne humeur était revenue, croyant que tout allait entre nous redevenir comme avant. Mais non, j'en étais dévastée. »

André écoutait Oscar perplexe. La joie qu'Oscar avait montré dans la matinée n'était pas du à la demande en mariage de Fersen mais à cause de lui ? Maintenant c'est lui qui commençait à se sentir honteux.

« Le pauvre Fersen, j'ai passé mon après midi à pleurer dans ses bras et à ne lui parler que de toi, lui qui cherchait une réponse à sa question. Je peux te dire qu'il n'a pas eu celle qui attendait »

« Que … Quoi ? Tu… » bégayait André « Mais je n'ai pas rêver quand je suis allée vous annoncer que le diner était prêt , vous échanger des fous rire. Vous aviez l'air très heureux. Je pensais que… »

« Ah oui, il se moquait de moi en fait, à cause de ce que je lui avait dit »

« Que lui avais tu dis ? »

« Que même lorsque j'étais enfin que je croyais être amoureuse de lui et que je fantasmais sur une vie future, enfin non, pas vraiment ça mais bon pour faire court, je lui ai dit que jamais je ne me serais marié avec lui sans toi »

André n'était pas sur d'avoir compris le sens de la phrase.

« Ce a quoi il a répondu « comment cela Oscar , pensiez vous inviter André dans notre couche ? Mais à quoi donc j'ai échappé » « C'est à peu de choses près ce qu'il a dit »  
André n'en revenait toujours pas.

« Tu lui as dit ça ? »

« Oui »

Il se mit soudain à rire.

« Ah mais j'aurais aimé être une petite souris pour voir sa tête », maintenant André riait de plus belle. Toute la tension accumulée ses derniers temps, s'évacuait dans ce rire.

« André tu ne vas pas t'y mettre aussi » lâcha Oscar qui finit par rire elle aussi.

Leurs rires fusaient et le général qui passait par là ne put réprimer un sourire de contentement .

« Enfin » s'exclama t'il

A suivre

Oscar et André finirent par calmer leur fou rire.

André s'assis sur le lit pour se remettre de ses émotions. Oscar n'allait pas épouser Fersen, elle ne l'aimait pas non plus et … Et.. Il n'osait pas finir sa pensée de peur de se tromper.

Oscar vint s'installer près de lui.

« Je suis contente que cette fois ci tout est bien réglé entre nous , c'est bien la cas n'est ce pas » demanda t'elle.

André tourna la tête en sa direction et la regarda tendrement, d'un regard qui cette fois ci ne laissait aucune ambigüité sur la nature des sentiments de son ami . Elle lui fit un large sourire et le regarda intensément à son tour. André en fut troublé et pour la première fois il sentit ses joues devenir rouge.

« Tu rougis » dit Oscar doucement « Tu es trop mignon comme ça »

« Oscar, je, je , tu vas me trouver peut –être stupide ou bien présomptueux, je ne sais pas, mais je me sens encore un peu dans le flou »

« Qui a-t-il ? »

« Serais tu amoureuse de moi » dit t'il rapidement.

Oscar sourit

« Passionnément » dit t'elle fougueusement « je t'aime mon André » dit t'elle rougissante à son tour

André la fixait comme si tout cela n'était pas réel. Ce matin , il était le plus misérable des hommes et ce soir il sentait être le plus heureux de tous.

« Depuis quand Oscar ? Depuis quand es tu amoureuses de moi ? » demanda t'il curieux comme et pour se rassurer.

Oscar ne répondit pas tout de suite. Elle ferma les yeux pour se concentrer puis elle su.

Elle fit basculé André sur le lit et se laissa tomber avec lui. Il était l'un à coté de l'autre allongés sur le grand lit.

« Oscar ? » interrogea t'il intrigué. Elle ne le regardait pas.

« Prends moi la main André »

André obéit et saisit la main de la jeune femme.

Oscar pencha la tête pour plonger ses yeux dans ceux d'André.

« Depuis ce moment là, je t'aime depuis ce jours là »

Le seul soucis pour André était qu'il ne voyait pas de quel jour, elle parlait.

Oscar garda son calme , en constatant avec une petite frustration tout de même que son tendre amour n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce à quoi elle faisait référence.

« Allons André, quand on était enfant, tu me prenais souvent la main, mais une fois que nous sommes devenus adolescents, tu n'osais plus la prendre et pourtant un jour, après un mémorable combat ; alors que je devais choisir de porter l'uniforme , tu me l'as prise . Ta main était douce ,chaude et je me suis sentie protégé, j'ai su immédiatement le choix que je devais faire . Que même si cela allait être difficile, tu serais toujours là pour me prendre la main ainsi et que c'était après tout , tout ce qui m'importait »

André demeurait silencieux quelques secondes.

« Oscar, ca remonte à si loin, tu avais quoi, 14 ans »

« Et toi 15 ans ».

Elle s'approcha pour se blottir dans ses bras. André la serra contre elle.

« C'est nettement mieux que mon coussin » pensa t'elle.

« Je t'aime, André » répéta t'elle.

« Mon amour » fit André en posant ses lèvres sur les siennes pour un baiser mêlant tendresse et passion.

« André » soupira Oscar d'un air comblée. « Il va nous falloir être prudent maintenant, si jamais mon père venait à apprendre que nous nous aimons.. »

« Il est déjà au courant » interrompu André

« Quoi ? » fit Oscar choqué en se relevant.

« Tu vas être surprise aussi Oscar, pendant que tu parlais de ton amour pour moi a Fersen, j'étais convoqué par ton père qui exigeait des explications sur notre comportement. Me demandant si la raison de celle-ci était parce que je t'avais mise enceinte ! »

« QUOI !! »

André en souriait en y repensant.

« Imagine ma surprise, je devais faire à peu près la même tête que toi maintenant ! Il pensait que nous étions amants »

« Et il n'a pas essayé de te tuer ? »

« Il m'a expliqué qu'il avait pensé à me mettre à la rue , mais qu'il s'était fait à l'idée tant que nous restions responsable et que l'on ne faisait pas de bébé. Il a dit aussi avoir passé ses nerfs sur ta mère »  
Oscar était incrédule.

« Tu me fais une plaisanterie, c'est cela ? »

« Non, je t'assures Oscar c'est la vérité, bien sûr j'ai démenti notre relation, lui disant que tu n'étais pas amoureuse de moi »

« Mon dieu, tu n'as pas parlé de Fersen, j'espère »

« Non, ce n'était pas à moi de le faire . »

« Tant mieux »

« Et c'est là , parce que tu ne sais pas la meilleure, qu'il m'a dit que je devais ouvrir les yeux, que tu te mourrais d'amour pour moi, et qu'il était grand temps que je prenne les choses en main »

« Ca parait surrealiste , je n'aurais jamais pensé ça de lui »

« Ton père est fou , je l'ai toujours su »

« Eh ! je te rappelle que c'est de mon père que tu parles »

« Il est fou de toi je voulais dire, il t'aime énormément et il est très fière de toi, c'est pourquoi il autorise notre relation, je pense, enfin tant qu'on »

« Ne fait pas de bébé » compléta Oscar encore médusée.

André acquiesça

« Enfin, pas encore, il ne semblait pas contre l'idée mais pas tout de suite »

« Quelle journée »

« Tu l'as dit »

« Tu sais quoi Oscar, je crois qu'il est grand temps de rattraper toutes ses années ou nous avons été amants sans jamais consommé »

« Oh le coquin ! »

André tira la langue malicieusement.

Oscar l'embrassa passionnément et cette fois ci ils basculèrent ensemble sur le lit pour enfin s'adonner corps et Ames à leur amour.

Fin..

Voila c'était le dernier chapitre ! j'espère que cette fic vous a plu jusqu'à la fin.


End file.
